Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: Full summary inside KagomeXOC. Written By a Friend
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome the Warrior Inu-Hime**

**Summary: Kagome after her heart was broken again by Inuyasha goes to the well but finds it's sealed and at the bottem of the well… a sword or to be more exact the sword of Inutaishou, the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and with his guidance becomes an Inu Yokai from his power being pushed into her after unsheathing his blade and a warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to ****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter one: the change**

Kagome came into an open clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo there so she ducked behind a tree and listened in.

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo, hugged her, and said "Kikyo I love you with all my heart and I will always love you." And to both Kikyo's and my surprise kissed her passionately and my further surprise Kikyo deepened the kiss. I turned around sobbing and ran towards where we were camping.

Normal POV

Kagome came running into the camping spot sobbing loudly and immediately Sango came over to her and asked "What's wrong Kagome?" as she hugged Kagome to comfort her. Kagome sputtered out while in hysterics "Inuyasha Kikyo kiss love confess" then starts sobbing harder. Miroku and Shippo looked at each other then at Sango "what did she say?" Sango growled loudly and replied to the two clueless ones "Inuyasha confessed his love for Kikyo and kissed her." Kagome nodded and asked Sango "Can I use Kilala and go back home so I can sort this out?" Sango gave Kagome one more hug and said "Sure Kagome." So Kagome jumped on the fire neko and flew to the bone-eater well. Once there she closed her eyes and jumped in and when she re-opened them to see that she was at the bottem of the well and that she was still in the Feudal Era because there wasn't the obvious noise difference in between the two eras. She growled out "Come on you stupid well let me go home" and stomped on the bottom of the well only to find that it wasn't going to let her go to her era so depressed she goes to climb out of the well when her foot slips and she falls on her but revealing something on the wall covered in dirt. "What is that?" she asked aloud and then grabbed the unknown object and saw that it was a sword. She put the sword at her waist and climbed out of the well and went to a nearby stream where she cleans it using a bit of cloth from her backpack. Once it was clean she saw it was a beautiful blade and on the sheath there was a dog and it had white fur and a symbol on its forehead that chilled her blood, it was a cresent moon like Sesshomaru's. Her thoughts were 'this is a blade of Sesshomaru's' she then unsheathed it to see if there was any dirt on the blade and to her shock when she pulled the blade out of the sheath she saw a flash of light and fell unconscious.

Dreamscape

Kagome saw she was in a field of flowers and she immediately started to panic because she remembered no flowers where she was. As she panicked a figure appeared behind her and said "Hello young onna" Kagome heard the voice behind her and jumped out of her skin when she turned around she said to the figure "Don't do that you scared me half to death." But then she stopped and shivered in fear as the figure looked like Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru what are you doing here". The figure chuckled and said "I suggest you don't get me confused with my son young one I am Inutaisho, the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded and asked "Where are we and I thought you were dead… Wait does that mean I died. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-". Her thoughts were interrupted as Inutaisho kissed her before saying "Calm down you are not dead you just drew my sword and it knocked you unconscious and you are in a dream right now but I can tell there is something wrong on your mind what is it?". Kagome told him what had happened so far in their journey till she pulled his sword. Inutaisho growled when he heard his son was forced to grow up on his own pretty much and also that both of his sons were unreliable. He then told Kagome "Kagome-Hime how about I help you out some right now your body is changing." Kagome interrupted him and asked "What do you mean changing?" Inutaisho sighed and said "You are turning into an Inu Yokai because when you drew my sword it released the stored up energy in it causing you to absorb it. Now before you interrupt me I will be teaching you while we are here about the Inu Yokai ways and how to fight with a sword and what you will be gaining." Kagome's eyes widened at that comment and stuttered out "So I am going to become like Sesshomaru or Lady Natsumi (flashback explaining her later don't worry)". Inutaisho replied to her "Yes and no. Yes because you will be like my son because technically you will become my daughter in a sense that it is my yokai that caused you to turn but you will not be related to me. You will have the markings of the Western Lands (Due to the fact that she has been transformed by the yokai of Inutaisho) and the reason I said no is because you will not become like a normal Female Yokai Lady for you will be a warrior not just some prize for a male to use you just for pups. Now I will train you". Kagome nodded and got ready when she noticed that her hands were now claws. 'so I have already turned I guess' she then put her hands up to her ears and felt that they were like Sesshomaru's elven like she then realized she had a tail attached to her but. She looked up at Inutaisho and said "Yes tou-san please train me in the Inu Yokai ways"

Dreamscape 5 weeks later/ Real life 3 days (time runs differently)

Kagome had finally learned all she needed to learn from Inutaisho who walked up to her, kissed her on the forehead, and said "My beloved daughter I have taught you all you need to know about the Inu Yokai but now you must awaken and join your friends. When you get the Items I have mentioned to you before so that you may look like the true Hime of the **uesutan rando (princess of the western lands"**

**World of the Living**

**Kagome sat up and felt her joints groan in pain from being in disuse for 3 days. She got up and stretched her muscles and joints before clipping her sword to her belt and headed back to the well. When she got there she saw Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for her. As she got close to him she growled out in the Inu Yokai language "Hello Inuyasha." And nearly started rolling when she saw his face after he looked at her and started stuttering "K-K-Kagome i-is t-that y-you." Kagome replied to him "yes it is but I am not going with you I am going to find someone now goodbye" as she started walking away to the west and towards the Western Lands. She then thought to push the Nail that already separated them further "Also if you see your brother tell him I am looking for him and also don't think about stopping me". She then started running away quickly heading towards where Inutaisho told her the Western lands Castle were located.**

**3 days later**

**Kagome was at the entrance to the western castle when she was stopped by the castle guards who refused to let her in. Kagome growled and said "You dare stop me from entering the western castle I command you to move aside and let me in" at this the guards laughed and told her "Wench you have no command over us so just leave before we have our fun with you" at this Kagome's anger spiked along with her aura and lifted her head revealing her markings as the a member of the Western Land Royalty. The guards immediately realized their mistake and moved out of the way "Sorry Milady we're sorry we didn't know" Kagome growled at them "To late" and pulled out her sword Sounga and slashed the 2 guards in halve before walking into the castle. Once inside she sees Rin with Jaken being taught. Kagome walked up to them and asked "Hello where is lord Sesshomaru I would like to meet with him." Jaken turned around and saw it was a woman who asked him the question and responded "Leave wench Lord Sesshomaru would never talk to someone as lowly as you." Kagome's eyes flashed red and she growled out angrily as her aura spiked "You will tell me where Lord Sesshomaru is or I will split you in halve." Jaken pointed the staff of flames at her and said "As if you could you worthless wench." At being called a wench Kagome's aura spike to massive levels and her now silver-white hair was now spiraling around her and revealed her markings as she roared out "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE LORD SESSHOMARU IS OR I WILL KILL YOU".**

**Sesshomaru's POV.**

**I was sitting in my study working when I felt a aura spike and figured it was the guards killing some yokai that came to close to the castle. But 15 minutes later he felt the same aura spike twice and what was weird about it was that the aura was similar to his so he went to where the aura was coming from and saw that is was Inuyasha's wench but something was different about her. He noticed her hair was now a silver white hair, elven ears and a tail like his and also she had the markings of the heirs to Western Lands. Sesshomaru walked up to the girl and growled "Jaken stand down and wench what are you doing without my brother and those features."**

**Normal POV**

**"Jaken stand down and wench what are you doing without my brother and those features." Is what both of the two combatants heard and turned to see it was lord Sesshomaru so Jaken immediately complied but Kagome growled at being called a wench and rushed him with Sounga in her hands ready to slice his remaining arm off. Sesshomaru rolled out of the way and pulled out Tenseiga so not to hurt her before he got answers and blocked her blade causing them to go into a battle of brute force and that is when Sesshomaru notice that she was using his father's sword and sword style. He growls at her "Wench where did you get that blade and learn that style that is the style of my father Inutaisho." Kagome growled at him in the Inu Yokai language "Where I learned this style and where I got the blade is none of you business now I have something to discuss with you and also I AM NOT A WENCH" and she pushed him back and pinned him to the ground before growl out "Now do I have to keep fighting you or are you gonna listen to me." Sesshomaru's growled back "We will talk inside" then as his senses came back to him he noticed that Kagome's scent and aura felt like that of a younger sister to him.**

**Inside Sesshomaru's study.**

**Once Kagome and Sesshomaru got to his study and sat down Sesshomaru asked "Now girl will you please tell my why are you are a Inu Yokai" Kagome growled and said "Fine but is a long story." And started telling him the story of what happened with Inuyasha her finding his father's sword and being trained all the way up to her talking to Jaken. After Kagome finished Sesshomaru said "Well I sense that you are not telling any lies and that your scent and aura confirm your story I will help you out as a last favor to my father." Kagome sighed as she felt relief come over her then she gave Sesshomaru a hug and said "Thank you Sesshomaru-nii-san" as she cried since she could never go back to see her family in the future. Sesshomaru tensed up at being hugged and called brother.**

**END**

**NLODF: This is the first chapter of a new story of mine please respond to it and please no flames I can take constructive criticism but no flames.**

**Kagome: Why did you make me so powerful in a short amount of time?**

**NLODF: Well you aren't extremely powerful but when you lose your temper you gain the power of the blood rage causing you to have that anger to fuel your power**


	2. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
**Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.**

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
